Broken
by my-fake-life
Summary: My story takes place during the war. Draco is in hiding bc he betrayed the Dark Lord. Hermione is battling Death Eaters. This is my first fanfic. Oneshotsongfic. Please read and review.


Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own anything in this story.

Hey this is my first story, be kind...

White-blonde hair shined brightly compared to the dull darkness in the moldy cave. His head hung low and body scrunched together leaning on the side of the cave. He was miles away from civilization and on the verge of starvation. His once tailored shirt hung loosely on his undernourished body. His eyes filled with a maniacal gleam. Thoughts raced through his head with no finished line in sight.

Everything has gone wrong! He wasn't supposed to be in hiding. He wasn't supposed to be alone. Innocent people shouldn't be dying! Voldemort was supposed to be defeated, but the only one defeated was the Boy Who Lived. Well so much for him! Who's going to save the Wizarding World now? Who was going to save him?

His own father was probably striding around right now under one of those hideous black hoods with his wand held high ready to kill on a seconds notice. His mother murdered by her own husband. His mothers, if not for her, the light that had shone through the crack in the dark, he'd have been lost to Lucius.

Reaching slowly into his pocket, he retrieved a tattered photograph-a tattered muggle photograph.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

_I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

His thumb gently rolls over the worn out face of the fire that burned down his darkness, Hermione Granger.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

But she wasn't with him. He was alone and in danger. She was in danger as well, but so is every other person she was probably with.

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore 

Combing through her frizzy hair and wiping the blood and sweat from her brow, she blasted away at the vile minions of the Dark Lord. She sent out every spell, charm, and curse she knew.

Seconds slowly ticked by and the castle gradually crumbled to the ground. It was the wee hours of the morning when they had attacked. First and Second years were raced to the shelters while the older years rushed into battle. Dumbledore, their dear Headmaster, and Harry Potter in the lead.

Students were no match for dark magic even if they were prepared. This day has been divined: when the great fortress would fall and brave souls would die a most untimely death.

They had sent him away already. They had told him to hide. They had said that Hogwarts was safe no more. He had betrayed He Who Must Not Be Named and he had to escape and he did, but she needed to find him.

As time crawled by the casualties increased. Enemies and allies alike were strewn lifelessly on the dewy grounds of early morning. The Death Eaters had stopped their attack for now, but next time no one would be so lucky as to survive-even the Slytherins that were under the dark hoods.

There was no hope left in the group. With the Golden Boy dead, no one had any hope. After they had witnessed the murder of their friends up so close, it made you feel uneasy. No one had faith to carry on.

_The worst is over now and we can breath again_

_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_

_There's so much left to learn and no one left to fight_

_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_

She needed to get away. The smell of death lay heavy in the air around her, but she couldn't think of that. The only thing on her mind was him. How his usual smirk had melted away after time and how his eyes were no longer a cold gray, but had a happy glint. She needed desperately to find him.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She fingered the silver chain around her neck subconsciously. He had given it to her for her birthday. The pendant attached was also silver. It was a faerie holding a tiny vial. In that vial was his essence. He had given her a part of him. The color of his essence was red. Ironic, really. She gripped the faerie tightly in her hand. Although the wings were dull, they cut into the flesh of her palm, drawing blood.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_

_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

He could feel her near. She was close to him. Then he heard the snap of a twig. Fully alert, he held his head high and his brows creased. Slowly standing up he drew out his wand ready to defend himself. A shadow of the intruder came closer and closer, elongated by the _"Lumos" _spell the person had cast. His breathing quickened and his senses intensified. The sound of adrenaline pumped through his ears. He held his breathe as the intruder came into view. It was the last person he wanted to see, Lucius Malfoy, his father.

Silent words were exchanged as their eyes met. As his father raised his wand thoughts of Hermione ran through his mind. He was sorry that he had been so weak and had not tried to locate her. He kept his eyes shut tight as a blinding green light flashed and everything slipped away. An empty feeling overcame him and he fell lifelessly to the cold ground.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome _

_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Her eyes opened wide, mouth agape and a gasp escaped. She couldn't sense him anymore. She couldn't feel his presence. It had been so strong and she knew she was close. Lifting up the faerie pendant, the contents of the vial had turned black, a deep black that you could fall into. She ran! Bolted into the direction she last sensed him. Racing to him and hoping it wasn't too late. Her legs carried her as far as they could. It seemed as thought she had been running for hours. A cave came into view and she slowed her pace. He was in there. She knew it. She sprinted inside until she saw a glowing light and a moving shadow. She needed to get there, but it wasn't him. It was Malfoy senior. Her hatred of him has well surpassed that of her hatred of the Dark Lord. They just stood there glaring and scowling. His thin lips formed a smirk as he stepped aside to reveal the limp body and her mouth opened in an almost inaudible gasp. Another flash of green and everything went black. She felt empty.

Side by side they lay lifeless. Together forever, for eternity. The tattered photo was between their bodies. Together they started living and together they leave the world of the living.

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

I hoped you like my song-fic. Please read and review!


End file.
